


An ASS of U and ME

by CamelotQueen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, High School, Humor, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotQueen/pseuds/CamelotQueen
Summary: “Susan Yang thinks you’re a male escort.”—A rumor about Peter spreads throughout Midtown Tech, though not one he expected.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 901





	An ASS of U and ME

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the kind of fic I tend to write, but I think we all can agree we need a little humor in our lives right now. This is based off of that one underrated line in Far From Home. I originally wrote a [drabble about it on tumblr](https://camelot-queen.tumblr.com/post/188077116385/an-ass-of-u-and-me), but my friend recommended I expand on it, so I did. The drabble isn't necessary to understand this fic, but they are related.
> 
> As always, this fic takes place in some nebulous future after Homecoming where Infinity War & Endgame never happened.

The first time Peter hears about the rumor, he’s in gym class. 

It's a mile-run day, and normally that wouldn’t make him break a sweat, not anymore. Especially since he always runs way slower than he actually can, usually keeping pace with Ned. But it’s like one-hundred degrees out and the sun is beating down on them hard, so without thinking he uses his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

“Damn, Parker!” he hears Flash heckle him from the side of the track. “You lift, bro? Where did  _ that _ come from?” 

Peter lowers his shirt, mortified.  _ Flash saw his muscles.  _ He’s usually so careful about wearing baggy clothes, he didn’t think anyone was even looking at him, but now suddenly the whole class is staring. 

“Uhhh…” he gapes like a fish, trying to think of some sort of excuse. 

“Are you… are you shaping up to impress your  _ clients?” _ Flash asks before Peter can come up with anything. 

_ “Flash!”  _ Betty elbows him in the ribs while a few other classmates giggle. 

“Huh?” Peter could not be more confused. “What clients?”

That just makes the class giggle more. Peter turns to Ned for help and he just shrugs. 

“Alright everyone, stop teasing Mr. Parker,” the gym teacher interjects. “I don’t get the joke, but clearly Peter is more in shape than his abysmal mile time would have me believe. Stop slacking on purpose, Parker, or I’ll knock you down a letter grade.” 

Peter flushes scarlet. The last thing he wanted was for people to notice how much stronger he’s gotten. He can only hope the news doesn’t spread. 

To make matters worse, Flash jogs up to him as they’re walking back inside the building. 

“How much are they paying you to keep up that physique?” he asks. 

“What are you talking about, Flash?” Peter grumbles. 

“I’m talking about the people that pay you to have sex with them,” Flash says, and that is the absolute last thing that Peter ever expected him to say. 

_ “What!?”  _ he chokes, stumbling into Ned. 

Flash laughs. Peter can tell the other students are eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“You didn’t think I’d be able to figure it out, Parker? I know how you make all your extra cash. Just admit the ‘Stark Internship’ isn’t real.” 

Peter is at a loss for words. “I-It’s real!” 

“Oh come on, it’s so phony it isn’t even funny,” Flash sneers. “Everybody knows Stark Industries doesn’t even  _ have  _ an internship program. Plus there’s no other way you could afford all your new designer clothes. You’re  _ totally _ working as an escort. Did you really think we didn’t notice?” 

Peter’s brain feels like it’s short-circuiting. No good explanations are coming to mind that wouldn’t further incriminate him. An  _ escort!?  _ That is the most preposterous thing Peter’s ever heard. But the internship  _ is  _ fake and he can’t very well say the  _ real _ reason he keeps disappearing.

“Back off, Flash,” MJ pipes up, walking over to them. “Peter doesn’t have to prove anything to you.” 

“Whatever, Penis. Your nickname suits you even better now,” Flash laughs one more time before walking away. MJ turns to Peter and smiles awkwardly. 

“Thanks, MJ,” he nods at her. “Does, uh… does everyone really think that?” 

“Oh yeah,” MJ says. “Susan Yang kind of started that rumor and it’s been spreading. I thought you knew.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Peter squeaks. “You don’t believe it… do you?” 

MJ looks at him seriously. “No,” she says quickly, then walks away. 

“That girl is so strange,” Ned notes. Peter doesn’t say anything at all. 

—

“Oooh my god,” Peter gripes, banging his head on his desk in study hall. “I can’t believe this.” 

“I kinda can,” Ned shrugs, and Peter lifts his head to glare at him. “I mean, it checks out… and you gotta admit, it seems more plausible than being Spider-Man.” 

“Shhh!” Peter almost smacks Ned in his effort to cover his mouth. 

Ned swats his hands away. “Maybe you should… I don’t know, lean into the rumors a bit. People aren’t buying the internship apparently, and you need to keep them off Spi—the scent.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” Peter complains. “Why are you trying to encourage this?”

“I’m just saying,” Ned shrugs. “It may be the lesser of two evils.” 

Peter huffs and lays his head back on the table in defeat. 

—

Once he’s aware of the rumor, he starts noticing things more. Like how everyone in class keeps not-so-subtly sneaking glances at him in health class during the safe sex lecture, or how people behind him in the lunch line giggle when he orders the sausage. 

He’s not exactly sure what to do to expel the rumors, since like Ned said, apparently no one bought the internship schtick. The only way to prove it would be to tell the truth, which… no. 

So, he lets the rumor mill keep turning. He doesn’t confirm nor deny anything, which everyone just seems to take as proof that he  _ is,  _ in fact, an escort. 

“Hey, Penis!” Flash shouts at him in the hallway. “Nice shoes, they look expensive. How’d you get them?” 

Tony bought them for him for his birthday, but Peter knows how Flash thinks he got them. 

“None of your business, Flash,” Peter fumes. 

The next time he sees Tony, he asks him to stop buying him obviously expensive items. 

“Why?” Tony asks. “I like getting you these things, and they’re not expensive to me.” 

“Because people at school are noticing them,” Peter explains. “They’re attracting unwanted attention.” 

“Kids get bullied for having nice things nowadays?” 

“No, just… when a poor kid starts owning expensive things out of nowhere, people start to wonder how they got them.” 

Tony looks shocked. “Do they think you’re  _ stealing?”  _

“Not exactly,” Peter averts his eyes. “It’s just… I can’t wear this stuff to school anymore, so I’d just rather not have a bunch of stuff in my room that I can’t use. Okay?” 

Tony stares at him for a moment. “Okay, fine. But at least let me know if there’s anything I can get you that you can leave at home. Maybe a new laptop to do homework on? Would you like your kitchen remodeled?” 

“Mr. Stark, it’s okay,” Peter laughs. “I’m good. As long as we're on the same page. No new clothes.” 

“Aye, aye captain.” 

When Peter gets home, he packs away all his new clothes from Tony in a box so that he won’t wear them anymore. It’s back to faded science pun tees and ratty sneakers until people stop being so damn fixated on his wardrobe. 

— 

The rumors seem to die down for a while. Peter isn’t sure if it’s because he stopped wearing expensive clothes or because people just got bored and moved onto the next rumor. Either way, he is blessedly undisturbed for a few weeks. 

That is, until Tony drives himself to Midtown Tech to pick Peter up in a flashy red lambo. 

“Oh my  _ god!”  _ he hears someone screech as he tries running toward the car before anyone notices. “Tony Stark is one of Peter’s clients!?” 

Peter dives into the passenger seat before he can hear any other exclamations. 

“Hey, kiddo. What’s up?” Tony asks casually, either totally unaware of everyone staring at them or uncaring. 

“Go, go, go! Now, please!” Peter shouts, ducking down as far as he can in his seat. 

“Um, please buckle up,” Tony says patiently. “Safety first, or something like that.” 

Peter yanks the buckle so hard it breaks. 

“Hey, calm down,” Tony tsks. “Okay, fine. We’re leaving.” 

Peter lets out a huge sigh of relief when the car peels out of the school lot and into the city traffic. 

“What gives, kid?” Tony asks him as soon as they’re out of the danger zone. “You look more tense than the time I let you meet Thor.” 

“You can’t just do that!” Peter yells. 

“Do what?” 

“Pick me up! In… in the  _ most  _ obviously Tony Stark car I have ever seen, holy  _ shit!” _

“Is there a problem?” 

“Yes, there's a problem!” Peter slaps his face and sinks even further down in his seat. “Ooh, god. And I was doing so well… now it’s gonna start up again. And it’s going to be even  _ worse  _ now…” 

“What is?” Tony asks. “Is this about the ‘no expensive clothes’ thing? Because a car isn’t clothes and you  _ definitely  _ can’t steal a car from Tony Stark.” 

“No, no, no… you don’t get it,” Peter huffs. 

“What don't I get?” 

Peter pauses. He can’t tell Tony what the kids at school think, that would be way too embarrassing. And to top it off, now they think  _ Tony…!?  _ No, no. This is the worst possible scenario. 

_ “Nothing,”  _ he settles on. “Just… keep going.” 

—

Peter can’t even walk the hallways without eyes on him anymore. He used to be invisible, and now he’s suddenly the talk of the class. 

Ned sympathetically pats him on the back the morning after the car incident.

“If it’s any consolation, the fact that people think you  _ could be  _ a high end escort is like… pretty flattering?” Ned tries. “They don’t let just anyone do that.” 

“Thanks, Ned,” Peter says flatly. “That makes me feel  _ way _ better.” 

They make it all the way to homeroom before he’s ambushed by Flash. 

_ “Damn, _ Penis! Now I know what the ‘Stark Internship’ is!” Flash claps him roughly on the back. “Did you have fun last night?” 

“I was just doing homework, Flash,” Peter responds sourly. 

“HA! Yeah right,” Flash retorts. “Does your homework include sucking di—”

_ “Flash!” _ their homeroom teacher interrupts. “Please find your seat.” 

He finally leaves him alone, but not without giving him a rude gesture first. Peter sinks down in his seat. 

“Great,” he whispers to Ned. “I’ve never even kissed anyone before and now everyone thinks I sell my body.” 

“It could be worse,” Ned suggests. “People could think… uhh, yeah nevermind I don’t know how it could be worse.” 

Peter groans. 

—

Tony waits for him down the block in an inconspicuous Audi this time. 

Peter lets out an obvious sigh of relief as soon as they drive off and no one’s noticed them. 

“Things still rough at school, bud?” Tony asks. He knows kids have been giving him a hard time lately and he knows he’s partly responsible but he hasn’t pressed for a reason yet. 

“Yeah,” is all Peter says in response. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asks again. “I kind of feel like an ass for causing this whole debacle, whatever it is.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Peter says. “Kids are just… mean. I’m okay, though.” 

Tony doesn’t look convinced. “If you say so. If there’s anything I can do, though…” 

“There’s not.” 

“Alright then,” Tony finally drops it. 

—

Flash and his friends are whispering and laughing together but Peter  _ knows _ they’re talking about him because of his goddamn enhanced hearing. He never wanted to curse it more. He tries to tune it out by continuing to talk to Ned about their plans for a  _ Lord of the Rings _ marathon over the weekend but it doesn’t work very well. 

“Hey, Penis!” Flash finally shouts and Peter rolls his eyes. 

“What now, Flash?” 

“What are you doing this weekend? Any  _ fun plans?” _

“Just watching  _ Lord of the Rings  _ with Ned.” 

“ _ Lord of the Rings?  _ Is that some kind of innuendo?” The whole room erupts into giggles. 

“For the last time I’m  _ not _ an escort.” 

“That’s what an escort would say.” 

Peter shakes his head. “Whatever, Flash.” 

“How much money do you make, anyways? I hope it’s worth it.” 

Peter spins back around. “Are you propositioning me, Flash? Because I can  _ promise _ you… if you have to ask, you can’t afford me.” 

Everyone laughs again and Flash goes beet red. 

“I wasn’t… I’m not… you  _ wish,  _ Parker!” 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Peter smiles, smug that he finally got one on him. 

He turns back to Ned and gives him a high five. Flash is left sputtering behind him. 

—

He’s at Decathlon practice when his super hearing picks up the sound of gunshots in the distance. 

_ “Oh shit,” _ he mutters under his breath and then raises his hand. “Uh, Mr. Harrington? Can I go to the bathroom?” 

“Sure Peter, be quick,” Mr. Harrington responds and Peter is out the door before he can even finish. 

He runs down the hall to where he keeps his emergency extra suit under a group of lockers. He’s out the door of the school and changing in an alley when he hears more shots. 

_ “Shit shit shit shit,” _ he keeps mumbling as he throws on the suit and then webs over to the source of the sound. 

It’s originating from a bodega a few blocks away from his school. From what he can see, it looks like a hold-up gone wrong. Three men with guns, one man on the ground, and a few employees cowering with their hands up. 

He kicks through the glass doors and into one of the armed men before they can see him coming. 

“Don’t you think bad guys would learn to stop messing around in this part of Queens by now? Or were you hoping I’d come?” 

“It’s Spider-Man!” one of the other two shouts, and they train their guns at him. 

“Hey, not cool,” Peter says before dodging out of the way of their bullets. 

The employees scream in fear, and that just won’t do. He aims and shoots a web at both of the guns and yanks them out of their hands. 

“Ha!” he spins them around his fingers. “Look who has the upper hand n—”

His spidey sense flares right as a pair of arms wraps around his neck and yanks him back. The guy he knocked down. The other two rush over and try to take their guns back but his stickiness keeps them firmly in his hands. 

He uses their close proximity to grab their heads and smash them together. They both crumple to the ground and it allows him to focus on the task at hand. He lets the guns drop to his side and flips the guy who has him in a chokehold over his shoulder. He lands on top of his buddies and Peter doesn’t hesitate before shooting a web to wrap them all in one giant cocoon together. 

“There, that’s what happens when you try to rob people.” He turns to the employees that are huddled in the corner and staring at the scene in shock. “Do you have a phone? Can someone call 911?” 

One of the women nods quickly and reaches for her phone. Peter goes around and picks up all the guns then puts them on the counter. Then he turns to the man that’s down. He’s conscious but with a bullet wound in his shoulder. 

“Hey man, are you okay?” he bends down to look at him. 

The man grimaces and nods. “Hurts.” 

Peter turns to the employees still standing. “Does anyone have a cloth or something?” 

One girl steps forward and takes off her cardigan. “D-Does this work?” 

“Yes, perfect. Can you come over here?” 

She walks over quickly. He takes the cardigan from her and presses it into the shoulder wound. He hears the other woman in the background asking for the police and an ambulance. 

“Can you hold this in place until the ambulance gets here?” he asks the girl. “He’s gonna be fine, but it will help the EMTs a lot.”

She nods and shakily lowers herself to press against the wound. 

“That’s it, you got it,” he says encouragingly. He looks at the girl on her phone. “Are the police and an ambulance on their way?” 

She nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Good, good. Listen, I gotta go, but you guys have this totally under control. The police will be here soon and you’re gonna be fine. Okay?”

They all nod. He stands up and hears sirens in the distance. 

“You guys got this,” he says one last time. “I’m out.” 

With that, he runs out the door and webs himself up to the roof of another building. 

“Shit, I gotta get back to practice,” he says to Karen. 

He rushes to the alleyway where he left his clothes and quickly redresses. A few minutes later he’s running back into the classroom, out-of-breath. 

“What took you so long, Parker?” Flash immediately says when he gets back. “That was like… thirty minutes!” 

He then takes in Peter’s rumpled appearance and raises his eyebrows. “Is your… is your shirt on backwards? Oh my  _ god, _ did you just have a quickie in the bathroom!?” 

The whole room’s heads snap over to him. Peter looks down at his shirt to discover that it is indeed on backwards. He sighs in frustration. 

“Ew, Peter! Don’t tell me you brought one of your clients to  _ school! _ That’s nasty.” 

“What is this about!?” Mr. Harrington says in shock. 

“No, no, no, no!” Peter says quickly. “It’s all a misunderstanding.” 

“What  _ clients?” _ Mr. Harrington asks. 

“Peter’s an escort,” Flash says matter-of-factly.   
  


“No, I’m not!” Peter shouts, his embarrassment hitting a crescendo. Fellow classmates thinking that was bad enough, but a _ teacher?  _

“Are those  _ bruises? _ What kind of shit are you into, Parker? You look like a mess!”

“Everyone, quiet down!” Mr. Harrington demands, but the chatter in the room continues. “Peter and Flash, please… can you come with me for a moment?” 

Peter deflates.  _ Shit.  _ Mr. Harrington doesn’t believe it too, does he? How come everyone is so damn hell-bent on proving Peter is something that he keeps saying he’s not? 

Out in the hallway, Mr. Harrington crosses his arms. “Now what is all of this about?” 

“Mr. Harrington, please—”

“Peter’s been pimping himself out to rich dudes like Tony Stark for cash,” Flash interrupts. “He should be cut from the team, he’s clearly exhibiting inappropriate behavior and now it’s affecting practice.” 

“Flash, please shush for a moment,” Mr. Harrington rubs his eyes tiredly. “Peter… do you have an explanation?” 

Peter opens his mouth then closes it.  _ Shit. _ What else can he say besides he just saved a bunch of people’s lives as Spider-Man? 

“I…” he takes a deep breath, then deflates. His eyes tear up in frustration. “No, sir.” 

Mr. Harrington looks disappointed. “Well Peter, since you’re a minor I have no choice but to contact your guardian about this.” 

_ “What!? _ No!” The  _ last _ thing Peter wants is for May to find out about the rumor and be even more worried about him than she already is. 

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it!” Mr. Harrington says sternly. “You’re coming with me to the principal's office. Flash, go back with the team and do some exercises until I get back.” 

Flash gives him a look that almost looks apologetic, like he didn’t expect this to happen, and goes back inside the classroom. Mr. Harrington takes Peter to the principal’s office. He sits there in shame as Mr. Harrington calls May up on the directory and asks her to come down to the school. The thirty minute wait for her to get there is almost unbearable. All he can do is sit in the plastic chair and think about the fact that she’s being pulled out of work over a dumb,  _ untrue _ rumor that he’s going to have to explain to her at home. And she is  _ not  _ going to be happy about people spreading such slanderous lies about him throughout the school and it will take everything in him to convince her to let it be. 

When she finally walks into the principal’s office, she immediately looks to Peter for explanation. All he can do is give her an awkward wave. 

“What is going on here?” May asks. 

“Miss Parker!” Mr. Harrington walks over to her. “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I hope we didn’t interrupt anything too important. We just have some… matters to discuss regarding Peter.” 

May raises her eyebrows. Peter is pretty sure he blacked out the rest of the conversation because all he remembers is May yelling and Mr. Harrington and the principal gesturing wildly and then suddenly May is dragging him out of the school and pushing him into the passenger seat of her car. She walks over to the driver’s side and slams the door, gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles turn white.    
  


_ “Explain,” _ is all she says.

And all the words that Peter contained in the principal’s office come tumbling out. “I swear it’s all just a big misunderstanding! I don’t know  _ how _ but that rumor started circulating around school. And it’s not true  _ obviously, _ but I didn’t know what to say about it so I just sorta ignored it. I thought it was just going to die off! But then Mr. Stark picked me up in a lamborghini, and Flash kept asking me about how much I charge, and before I knew it things had just kind of spiraled out of control! And I don’t know what to do about it because the only other explanation I have is that I’m Spider-Man and I can’t tell anybody  _ that _ because  _ you know why, _ so everything’s just sort of been a mess at school lately and I didn’t want you to know because I knew you’d freak out.”

By the time he’s finished, tears are rolling down his cheeks. It’s like all the frustration and embarrassment he’s been pushing aside all tumbles out at once now that he can finally talk to May about it. 

“Oh, sweetie,” May leans over and hugs him. “You should have told me. This is serious, and you already have to handle so much on your own.”

“I just,” Peter sniffles. “I thought if I just kept my head down then everyone would forget about it. But it only got worse and worse.” 

“Kids are so mean,” May agrees. “But now that I know, we can do something about it.” 

“What are you gonna do?” Peter asks, pulling away from her, already dreading her response.

“Well first of all, I’m telling Tony.” 

“What!? No!” 

“Listen, Peter!” she snaps. “Tony has a right to know if the rumor involves him! If kids tell their parents and their parents tell their friends… this could turn into an even bigger rumor.” 

Peter slumps. “I guess I didn’t think of it like that.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” May leans over to press a kiss to his head. “You shouldn’t have to. This is an ugly situation. Luckily, Tony has PR to handle these sorts of things and you don’t. He’ll figure something out.” 

—

Tony handles the news just about as well as May did. Luckily, May does all the talking and lets Peter sit there like a disobedient child that got caught. Tony does a lot of freaking out and a lot of wide-eyed staring at Peter initially.

“Well then,” Tony rubs his goatee. “Suddenly Peter’s behavior lately makes a lot more sense.” 

Peter feels like he might just die of embarrassment. The conversation ends with Tony assuring them Pepper will take care of it. He doesn’t elaborate on how but Peter trusts them. He just wants this all to be over. 

He pulls Peter aside later when May and Pepper are engaged in conversation.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Tony asks in concern, his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter looks at the floor. “Yeah… Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry. Really. I should have told you…” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Tony shakes his head. “I just feel bad that I didn’t put two and two together sooner. You were struggling with this for a while, and I knew something was wrong but didn’t know  _ what. _ I should have pried harder.” 

“I wouldn’t have told you,” Peter admits. “I was really embarrassed. Especially since… you know, you got wrapped up in it. I just wanted to handle it myself.” 

“You don’t have to handle  _ everything _ yourself, you know,” Tony says. “You have me and your aunt. We’re here for you for stuff like this. I really hope you trust me not to judge you when you come to me with problems.” 

“I just thought you would be mad,” Peter says quietly. 

“Hey, no. Not at all. None of this is your fault. In fact, if anything it’s my fault for giving those kids the ammunition in the first place.” 

“No! Not your fault either,” Peter insists. “Flash is just a dick.” 

“We can agree on that, at least,” Tony laughs. “Now come on, I think I have an idea for how we can get those kids off your back…” 

—

A few days later, Peter walks into school and everyone’s eyes are on him immediately. 

_ Oh great,  _ he thinks.  _ Here we go again.  _

When he finds Ned at his locker, his friend rushes over to him. 

“Oh my god, dude!” he exclaims. “You’re famous!” 

The blood drains from Peter’s face. 

“No,” he squeaks. “Please don’t tell me…” 

Ned shoves his phone at him before he can come to any horrifying conclusions. He looks at the screen. There’s an article pulled up from  _ New York Times.  _ At the top there’s an actual  _ picture  _ of him standing next to Tony with a certificate between them. It was the certificate Tony had given him over the weekend for the ‘Stark Industries Internship.’ He claimed that if anyone doubted his story again, that he had official documentation to prove it. They had taken a couple silly pictures together as well and Peter framed one of them in his room.

Above the picture, the headline reads:  _ Stark Industries’ Youngest Intern Receives Recognition for Achievement.  _

Peter laughs in disbelief. 

“Dude, Mr. Stark just  _ totally _ confirmed your internship! No one can ever say you’re faking it again!” 

Not only did Tony confirm his alibi for him, but he did it in the most  _ freaking awesome  _ way. He was in the newspaper next to Tony Stark himself! The other kids in his class could  _ never _ mess with him now. 

No one said anything else about Peter being an escort after that. Even Flash left him alone in homeroom and couldn’t quite seem to meet his eye. Mr. Harrington and the principal gave him a personal apology for not believing him and getting him in trouble. Things returned to normal. 

A few weeks later, a new rumor popped up in school. 

“They think you’re my secret lovechild?” Tony raises an eyebrow. 

Peter nods. “They think that’s why you’re doing so much to help me. There’s some secret agreement that you have with your estranged ex-lover. And that’s why you come pick me up from school sometimes.” 

“I mean… I guess I could see how one would jump to that conclusion,” Tony ponders. “But come on… I’d be way more subtle than that. No one would ever know.” 

Peter laughs. Teens will be teens, he supposes, and there will always be juicy gossip in circulation as long as there’s something to talk about. 

“I, for one, like this rumor a  _ lot _ better than the last one,” Peter says, smiling. 

“I think I do too,” Tony smiles back and reaches over to ruffle Peter’s hair. “This one I think I can let slide.” 


End file.
